The Moment
by Siren Air
Summary: EdxWin One Shot. Post Brotherhood Alternative ending. Ed is forced to face the mistakes he made towards the person he hurt. Summary sucks, the story is better.


Hello everyone! This is my first posting to FF. I am a huge FMA otaku, and have been writing for a few months now. Well without further a due, here is my first posting.

* * *

The Moment

By

SirenAir

He walked down the street returning to his apartment after a long day at work. He was no longer the same person he once was. Regret, sorrow, grief, and  
loneliness now made up his soul. Day by day, that's how he managed. He didn't live anymore; he didn't have anyone to live for. As he walked home, he came across the bar in where he would drown his sorrows and try to numb himself—even if it was for a moment. He walked in and sat in the same unlit corner where he usually sat at. The bar tender brought over his drink, he didn't have to ask. It was always the same. The same seat, same corner, and the same drink. He would drink enough to become numb, not drunk. He just wanted the pain to be gone, for everything to be okay, to be normal. He wanted what he had worked so hard for. It wasn't fair. Where was his equivalent exchange? He knew he made mistakes, he knew the consequences, he knew he hurt her. And he just wanted to take everything back, to make it go away. He closed his eyes in hope that once he opened them, it would all be a bad dream. All he wanted was to see her, and hold her and hug her, and tell her how stupid he was, and that he made mistakes, and how he regretted everything he did, and how he was so, so, stupid, an-…and ... and … that he loved her. That he loved her so much, and would never let her go again. He would even take a free shot to the head with her wrench. But that was impossible wasn't it.

After he downed a few drinks, he got up and left the money on his table and raised his hand to thank the bar tender. To him it felt like an eternity that he wallowed in his sorrow, but he quickly noticed how it wasn't. His eyes slowly adjusted to the afternoon sun. It was still bright; it felt more like mid-day than a late afternoon. Maybe it was the alcohol. He adjusted his jacket and slowly brought up his head at the same time. Suddenly time slowed to a stop. He saw a bright light, his eyes tried to adjust but they couldn't. The light was blinding but he continued to stare. It was alluring, attracting. He couldn't stop staring into it. He wanted to look away but couldn't. He felt as if, if he didn't turn away his eyes would burn. Then, in a sudden moment, behind that all that white light was a blue sparkle. His eyes widened in shock, he was dumbfounded. He felt the world stop. His heart was beating out of his chest. His heart sank to his stomach. He felt the felling of light headedness. It-it was her. But it couldn't be. Life wasn't this nice to him. All he was praying for was right in front of him. He just wanted one chance to see her again, and there she was. He was frozen. She was beautiful. She was striking, more mature, but still beautiful. Life had not been easy on her either, but her face and eyes still showed that softness she had as a child. '_Beautiful_' was all he could think. Out of all the uncertainties in his life, he would always know that she would always be beautiful.

She was sitting in a small cafe waiting. She brought her head down to look at her watch, as she brought her head up she searched turning her head left and right. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a sudden glimpse of golden light. She turned her head towards the direction of the bright light which momentarily stunned her eyes. Then she noticed. Her eyes widen, and time slowed. She was breathing heavily and she felt heart sink to her stomach. It-It was him.

They saw each other from across the street. Her eyes, blue as the sky. His eyes, golden as the sun. Their eyes met and within those few seconds, nobody else was there. It was just him and her. They felt a whirlwind of emotions flash back to them. Memories, experiences, joys, and laughter's, everything within that one gaze. A sudden gaze made them relieve a life time.

Then he was brought back to earth in a sudden moment. So was she. A little blond boy with a red balloon ran up to her. His eyes were blue-green. He saw her embraced the little boy in the same way his mother would embrace him and his brother back when he lived in Resembool. It was the embrace of a mother. As she embraced the little boy, his eyes never left hers, and hers never left his. He felt short of breath and it hurt every time he inhaled. Then a tall man came towards them, his eyes were green. The little boy ran towards the man, and he embraced the boy. The embrace of a father. Then he saw the man then embraced her. He gave her a deep hug, and she reciprocated. His heart was shattered. She then picked up the little boy as the man pulled them both into an embrace. And then he saw it, the perfect family—her family. He felt his eyes begin to water, but his eyes never left hers and hers looked backed at his. Anger, sadness, jealousy, so many emotions at one time, he felt he was going to die. He was looking for numbness and he found it. Despite all the emotions, he was numb. He felt a tear slip out of his eyes. Then an only at moment did he break his contact with her eyes. And then he walked away. She gasped and felt a tear almost slip out, but she had to keep it together. They were there and she couldn't let them see her breaking down.

"Are you okay?" The man asked

"Yea, I'm fine, it's…I saw someone who looked familiar."

"From Resembool?" He asked

"Yea, but I could be wrong." She sighed disappointed.

"Auntie Win! Auntie Win!" The small boy interrupted.

"What is it honey?"

"You think mommy will like the balloon?"

"Of course she will" She said in a pacified tone.

"Let's go you guys, before your mommy starts to worry." The man said shuffling the little boy's hair.

"Stop it dad!" The little boy laughed.

They walked and the little boy ran ahead playing with his balloon. The man noticed that she was being really quiet and was about to question her distance. She interrupted.

"You know. You and Carry have been the best thing to happen to me in years. Thank you" she said. She felt on the verge of tears. "You guys took me in when I had no one else. It's funny how quickly our friendship sparked." She gave a small disheartened chuckle. "But you guys are my family now and that's more than I could ask for."

"Winry…You've been through a lot. And you know Carry and I love you like a sister." He hugged her, giving her a reassuring hug. "I am just glad you're out of that place. Brett was a bad man, Winry. You didn't do anything wrong." He heavily sighed. "He didn't deserve you." He reassured her.

"Yea I know…" She said thinking about the man golden eyes. "I know he didn't." She sighed. "Now let's go before your wife yells at us for not picking up the groceries!" She said in a light chuckled.

They walked away. He had his arm around her shoulder to reassure her that everything would be okay. His golden eyes watched them walk away. After he saw the man embrace her, he hid in an alley near the bar watching her—them. He couldn't bear to look at her anymore. His mistakes. The ones he made, the things he did that hurt her, they all came back to him in that moment.

* * *

AN: So Please Read and Review! I was thinking of making a multi-chapter story to explain the events of this one shot. That depends on the comments. Thanks for reading: D


End file.
